This disclosure relates in general to managing multi-user access, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods that are used to manage multi-user access in a facility using image capture devices.
In the United States, it is estimated that 765,000 people nationwide live in assisted living facilities. Many of the elderly living in assisted living still have mobility and require minimal supervision, while some suffer from dementia, Alzheimer's, and other mind-altering disorders or require heightened care. Monitoring a patient's whereabouts may be difficult as some patients may forget to wear, or prefer not to wear, tracking devices. Additionally, such facilities often have many visitors. These visitors may inadvertently allow an elderly person to access areas that he or she should be restricted from accessing.
Incarceration facilities face similar monitoring drawbacks. There are several million people residing in U.S. state and federal prisons. Inmates are monitored closely, but monitoring an inmate's whereabouts may be difficult as inmates may attempt to tamper with tracking devices. Improving the ability to track these inmates, as well as manager access to portions of the facility, may result in fewer staffing needs for the facility.
Current techniques are lacking with respect to monitoring multi-user access in a facility. For example, a guard may have to identify a person before allowing the person to enter or leave a portion of a facility. These types of procedures invite higher staffing and managerial costs for the facility manager resulting in higher costs for the elderly in assisted living. Likewise, taxpayers bear higher costs related to staffing and managerial costs for our incarceration facilities.